The other hawke
by itsmeexxx
Summary: How would the world of dragon age change if there was another F Hawke, a hawke that happened to travel to kirkwall. Will follow the timeline from the games with a few added missions :D Will be spoilers from all dragons age's eventually :)
1. Chapter 1

Desperation etched into the very foundations of the underground town. The effects of the non-existent guards were evident in the very people that lived there. The jagged rocky edges of Darktown's stone walls, caste shadows below. Thugs and dwarven carta scattered into the darkness, almost becoming shadows themselves. Almost. She saw them before they got too close, a ghost of a smile threatening to appear on her lips, it made her job easier. Her hands edged towards the daggers sheathed at her waist, hidden by her long hooded robe. She slowed her pace, counting the steps of her adversaries as they approached. Now she thought. She threw one of her daggers- it sliced through the air effortlessly - hitting its target whilst her mubari bounced up from behind knocking her own target to the ground, her canines ripping into its neck. Her other dagger posed at the last thugs throat.

'Now, unless you want to end up like your little friends over there I'd suggest telling me what I want to know.'

'I'm looking for someone, she continued, 'Gamlen Amell and I'd like you to tell me where he is.'

'Owes you money too then' he laughed nervously as her mabari snarled at him.

'Something like that' The metal pressed closer into his neck.

'Lowtown, he lives in Lowtown near the Alienage'.

'Good that wasn't too hard now was it' she moved away, whistling for her mubari 'Artemis' to follow, both knowing instantly what was going to ensue. A moment later Artemis spun back towards the thug teeth bared, aiming instinctively for his neck as he dropped the knife in his hand that was aiming for her owner. 'You would have thought they would have learnt by now' she chuckled scratching Artemis's ear shortly when she returned.

'Come on then and no scaring the locals'. A high pitched whine answered her as she followed her hound to the exit. Towards what she hoped was Lowtown.

Alissa, for that was the girl's name, made her way through the vast maze of Lowtown, passing by the busy market place which strangely reminded her of Denerim. Thinking of Fereldan, of home, reminded her that she hadn't seen any other mabaris, or dogs at all know that she thought about it, in Kirkwall. Honestly, that's what it seemed to be missing. Taking a deep breath she strode through Lowtown after stumbling into high town a few times and accidentally heading down the wrong alleyway, and asking for directions another few times, she finally found the house she was looking for. Derogate and disfigured the building in front of her was apparently home to Gamlen Amell uncle of Bethany and Casey Hawke, and of course their mother Leandra Hawke. The people she was looking for. Walking up the steps with Artemis she could hear an argument going on inside. She listened for a moment until she heard a somewhat familiar voice say 'Mistress Bethany is being taken to the circle of Magi in the Gallows.'

'Over my dead body'

She pushed open the door rather forcefully to be met by five confused looking faces. Let's hope my acting skills are still there. 'I do hope you're not planning on taking Bethany to the gallows' she paused standing next to who must have been Bethany, 'surely you received the documents the circle of Magi at Fereldan sent you'. She looked at the Templar questioningly.

'What documents we've seen no such thing.'

She took a piece of paper from her pocket before handing it to him. 'It clearly states that Bethany is in my custody and is currently researching for the circle.'

'You're from the lake Calanhad circle'. She realised why he looked so familiar, she couldn't place his name but she remembered him from her very brief time at the Fereldan circle. She could feel the hole she was digging get bigger and bigger.

'I was there for a short time, I'm from the circle at Hossberg but I also worked alongside the hero of Fereldan' Hossberg really, she sighed mentally why did she choose that one.

Her heart paused for a second as he read over the document before giving it her back. 'I see' he turned towards the door. 'I apologise then' he nodded before leaving. She let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding. 'For a minute there I wasn't sure if it was going to work'. She grinned looking at each of the people in the room; even Gamlen had turned away from the fire he had been staring a hole at. 'Sorry, my names Alissa, Alissa Hawke'.

AN: Honestly i'm not sure what i think of this chapter I'm still trying to figure out what im doing with my hawke haha :D

Anyways thanks for reading and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The absurdity of the situation hit her hard and she realised how nervous she really was, suddenly remembered she hadn't planned what she was going to say. Right now she would have preferred to face a horde of darkspawn than be in that room; she took a breath, trying and failing to figure out where to start. Thankfully she didn't need to.

'It's really you' Leandra whispered taking a tentative step towards her. Alissa just nodded slowly.

'Wait, somebody want to fill me in or am I just going to have to just fill in the gaps', Hawke (Alissa decided it would be easier to just call her Hawke) asked.

'Alissa, she's my daughter' she paused a pained expression lingering on her face 'your sister but I thought she was gone, taken by the Templars'. Leandra hugged her then, tightly as if afraid that she might disappear in front of her eyes.

She raised her hands slowly unsure as what she should do 'I managed to get away from them before we got to the circle'.

Hawke opened and closed her mouth a few times seemingly trying to put together a response.

'Maker I think I need a drink' Hawke finally said.

'You and me both' Alissa agreed.

Artemis also seemed to like that idea barking happily in response along with another mabari that had just padded over to where they were all stood, still in the middle of the dreary room.

They had all eventually ended up sat around a tiny wooden table in gamlen's house, well all except Gamlen himself who had left a little while ago mumbling something about not needing any more Hawk children showing up. 'So how did you get the documents because they look pretty real to me' Hawke had asked whilst turning it around in her hands.

'Oh, well, I might have called in a favour with the king and queen of Ferelden, with the help of a bard and an assassin.' Alissa paused 'Maker that sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.'

Hawke laughed at that 'I get the feeling you're going to get along great with a certain dwarf we know'. Bethany smiled knowingly at that before finally spoke 'You're really a mage then'

She nodded again, turning to Bethany 'that's right, I told the truth about that part' smiling she continued 'The enchanter part might have been stretching the truth just a little bit'.

The conversation carried on for many hours, Alissa telling a few parts of her story, and Bethany, hawke and Leandra sharing theirs. They all knew it would take time to get close, to build a relationship but each of them it seemed, were prepared for that journey.

 **A/N I know it's a short chapter one of the next ones will be longer, with some fighting because that's what we need along with a brooding elf, and a certain dwarf. :)**

 **Please read and review, let us know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since Alissa's arrival, and true to Bethany and Hawke's word she did indeed get along very well with the sarcastic dwarf Varric Tethras. She also met the rest of their companions after a while, Fenris, Isabella, Aveline, Merrill, Sebastian and most surprisingly Anders.

She had assumed that the name was a strange coincidence, that it couldn't possibly be the same Anders. But then Hawke had told her that he was a former grey warden and a mage, at this point she knew it had to be him. But it wasn't until he was stood in front of her that she truly believed it.

Hawke had filled her in with some of the details about Anders and the spirit Justice, so she expected him to look different, to look like an abomination. That being said the only 'justice' possession she had seen had been a half rotten corpse. So of course he didn't, he looked almost the same, still human. However, his eyes were changed, colder; he looked like a man with a purpose now. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She's heard the whispers that a number of Templars and several warders were found at a camp in a forest south of Amaranthine, they were all torn apart, limb for limb. The commander, the wardens and Alissa knew that both Justice's and Anders's body hadn't been found, but they (the commander and Alissa) had hoped that they had nothing to do with it, a hope that she now began to dismiss.

'Anders' she questioned.

He didn't look at her 'I'm not going back to the wardens' He declared.

She rolled her eyes at that 'We both know I'm not a warden Anders' She tried to act nonchalant with him but something about him unnerved her, had justice changed him? Or was it something else? Alissa didn't spend much time there after that; she asked him a few more questions, asking how he was and how long he'd been there, and Anders answered half-heartedly. Hawke didn't seem to dislike him so she felt she needed to make some sort of effort at least. However much the sinking feeling in her chest began to grow.

She has spent the first four months in a room at the hanged man, and she was still getting used to the idea of sleeping inside after so long travelling and making camp on the road. Leandra had offered her a place to stay at Gamlen's not long after she arrived at Kirkwall, but she declined, as there wasn't much room there and they were already living on top of each other as it was. It had took Leandra all the time that Alissa was in Kirkwall for her to get a real home in hightown which Leandra, Bethany and Hawke moved in to almost immediately. However, she was comfortable enough in the hanged man; it seemed to be the first place to receive news of goings on in the city. But, she had to admit she was itching for the chance of an adventure, and all though life with Hawke and her companions was anything but dull, with the seemingly constant stream of carta, mercenaries and the occasional mage gone awry, it had been quiet for the past week and she was starting to get restless.

That's when Varric cheered her up with news that one of his contacts had a lead, and that's how herself, Hawke, Varric, Bethany and Fenris has ended up near the market district of hightown.

'And of course there's no one' Hawke sighed as she noticed that the market was completely empty.

'All I know is that it had something to do with you and nobles, edge is usually very reliable.'

'Really Varric, you listen to a guy named edge' Alissa laughed. Her hands robotically went to the daggers at her waist, as she turned her head to the stairs, it would be a perfect spot for an ambush, she realised.

'This is normally where were ambushed.' Fenris spoke up. Great so she wasn't the only one who thought that.

'Why, it's not always an ambush' Varric sighed. Then, right on que a number of assassins moved into view. Two dropped behind the group, whilst more appeared on the stairs; some plunged from the tree in front, with more likely out of view above. Antivan crows, just great Alissa thought absently, her daggers no longer hidden.

Varric threw his hands in the air sighing 'Alright maybe sometimes it's an ambush' Alissa was already forming a plan, deciding which to take out first, there had to be at least, what, 10 that she could see if the courtyard with another 10 max around the perimeter. She knew that the others were thinking the same.

'And there she is' The leader spoke moving forward, his eyes landing on Hawke, his Antivan accent dripping from each word, 'today you die pretty one.'

 **A/N If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know. Like what do you think about writing in third person would you prefer it in first?**

 **Thanks for reading: D**


End file.
